


tell me

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CEO, Dirty Talk, F/M, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: “tell me all the reasons you want to fuck me”





	tell me

Bucky rips his expensive silk shirt off - the buttons fly across the room, as the does the shirt itself. You’re just in a pink robe and a matching set of white lace panties and bralette you put on when he texted you that he was coming home from work. He’s just starting to kiss up your silky smooth legs when an idea hits you. You pull away from his lips - arching your foot and placing it onto the center of his chiseled chest. “Wait-”

Bucky looks up at you in shock, rising to loom over you. You can see his rock hard cock in his black business pants and how much it pains him, but that’s part of the game…isnt it? “What, love, what do you want?”

You grin, watching your foot rise and fall with Bucky’s heaving breaths. “Tell me all the reasons you want to fuck me.”

While your smirk is more playful, the one that spreads across Bucky’s face is purely sinister. He gently grabs your heel and massages the arch of your foot with his thumbs. The ministrations almost cause you to release a deep, guttural moan, but no. Not just yet. “Can’t I just show you?” He asks.

You shake your head, gnawing at your bottom lip. Whether it’s to entice him Bucky into fucking like he’s never fucked you before or to keep you from moaning - which would be a sign of your defeat - you have no idea. You take the moment to lift your foot from Bucky’s grasp, running it up and down his the center chest. “Nu-uh baby, you gotta tell me first.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow above his lust-filled eyes. “What do you wanna hear, love?”

You shrug. In truth, you didn’t think you’d get this far. “Whatever you wanna tell me.”

Bucky smiles, looking down at you but not touching you. It annoys you quite a lot, but you don’t let it show. This is your game, not his. “Mmm…” he takes a moment to think and rake his eyes up and down your form. Your breasts, your wild hair splayed across the pillows. You’re the most gorgeous thing that man has ever seen, how can he possibly put that into words? “I love to feel your breath hitch as I touch you,” he says as he runs his cold metal fingers down your leg, causing you to shiver. “The way I can feel the anticipation of such pleasure rush over your skin. It’s amazing what just listening to a heartbeat can tell you…” His eyes rake over you again, his fingers toying with some of the lace trim. “Before we start it’s like a mouse, fast and light. I love when I go to kiss you and you just crane your neck so I can nibble on your throat. I love when you give me permission to touch you, love how I never have to hesitate too much before I can do anything. I love that initial gasp when I slip my hand over your stomach and between your thighs. I love how when I make you come for the first time that night and I can feel your heart trying to ram its way out of your chest. I love it when I make you come so much your mind goes blank - like all you know is my name and ‘please.’ Seeing you convulse but still nod when I ask if you want more. I love seeing your ass and thighs covered in my hand prints. I love seeing your chest and neck and shoulders covered in bruises, love seeing you all marked up for me. I love it when we’re finished and I call you a _good girl_ and this special, dopey grin spreads across your face. I love knowing you’re mine and only mine…”

At this point you’re almost crying, you just want to be fucked by your lover so badly. “Bucky,” you whine.

“What, princess?” he faux-asks. “What do you want?”

You want to be mad at him, you do. You want to say something sarcastic and biting. But you can’t.

And he hasn’t even touched you…

That bastard.

Easily, Bucky pulls you closer so that he rub your aching clit through your panties. A high-pitched, desperate whine escapes your lips that sounds and feels like defeat. “Do you like that?” He whispers.

All you can do is nod.


End file.
